Sisters
by Quicksilver19
Summary: Faculty fic. Mary-Beth wasn't the only one to come to Earth. Someone else has too and they want to take her down. Zeke romance...
1. Chapter 1

**Sisters**

As Zeke shut his trunk, he noticed two girls fighting because one had crashed her car into the other. He chuckled. There were some fucked up girls here…He turned back to the school and met eyes with a small blond-haired, blue-eyed girl. She looked twelve…cute, very cute. He continued and noticed a second girl come up to the first. She came up to his shoulder and looked like a senior with long red hair and blue-blue eyes. She said something to the small girl whose face went angry and she grabbed the taller girl. The redhead just laughed and pushed her off and walked away, not turning around. The blond gave the finger to the redhead's back and turned away. He didn't think of it anymore until he got sent to the office in second period. The redhead was lounging in a chair and the blond was sitting across from her. They both looked normal and relaxed but he knew that there was a sense of tension in the air.

"Mary-Beth Hutchinson?" the secretary asked and the blond got up. "Here's your schedule and locker number and combination."

Zeke sat down three chairs down from the redhead watching her. She was dressed in leather pants and a small black tank top. Her red hair was swept up and pinned and she wore a necklace with a weird insigna hanging off it. _Probably her gang's sign or something…_he thought to himself. _Still, she's hot…_ She turned and met his eyes. He felt himself go cold. It was like she could see right through him, into his mind with all his secrets laid bare. He swallowed hard and turned away.

"Sara Kerrigan?"

She went up, grabbed her schedule, lock and papers and left without even glancing at him.

The secretary sighed. "Zeke, why are you in here again? You know that you need to stay in class to graduate this year…"

"I just wanted to see your lovely face again, Miss Hooper…" he said with a smirk, all his arrogance coming back.

Sara watched Mary-Beth sit next to the gothic girl in the quad and gave her a small wave and a smirk before settling herself down at another table within view. Soon she grew bored and her eyes wandered. There was the guy again. Zeke, she'd heard the secretary call him. Seemed he got into a lot of trouble at school… well, he was smart enough to get out of this place but just didn't care. Why? She smiled to herself, watching his brown eyes sweep the quad then he met up with two guys. She turned away and saw the geek she'd seen that morning, getting 'flagpoled'. That had to be rough. She turned back and Mary-Beth was gone. The table stood vacant. She stood up quickly only to be pushed back down by Mary-Beth. Sara sighed. There was no way she'd take this from a Dolith. They were ugly, cunning, and very resourceful.

"I could have killed you, you know," Mary-Beth hissed into her ear.

"Not in front of all these people. You wouldn't dare ruin your little world you're building for yourself here. You care too much about image," Sarah said casually back.

"You've taken a shining to one of the humans…the boy from the office. What would you do if something happened to him? Something nasty?"

Sara's hands tightened into fists. "You wouldn't dare. And he wouldn't want to come near slime like you anyways…"

"I beg to differ, dear sister."

"Don't call me that! We are not sisters! We were never sisters!" She wanted to pound Mary-Beth's face in but couldn't. Not here.

"Bye, dear sister. Have fun at your first and last day of school…and don't try anything or Zeke gets it." She touched Sara's face softly, frowning slightly when the other girl flinched away then slid off through the crowd.

Sara swore and punched the table, breaking off the edge. Then she too went off, but not back inside, but off towards the parking lot.

As Mary-Beth and Zeke entered the supply room, she smiled darkly. This was perfect. She'd infect him and then he'd be her lover. And Sara could do nothing. She watched him light up a cigarette and realized he'd been talking. She smiled prettily and moved towards him, turning on all the innocence and charm she could muster.

"If anyone comes in, just grab a hold of me and pretend we're making out. The punishment will be less severe." He smirked and leaned forward to kiss her.

She smiled haughtily and started kissing him. This was going to be easy. She put one hand on each side of his face and was about to send one of her seeds into him when he stopped and pulled away. She sighed as he grinned. They could hear voices coming from the science lab.


	2. Chapter 2

Sara stalked through the halls, searching. Mary-Beth was nowhere to be found and Zeke was missing from his class. She was seething. There was no way Mary-Beth would beat her in this world. The last one she'd lost but not Earth. It was too precious to be turned. To many lives to be taken. She passed the door to a classroom where all the students had their hands up. _No way Mary-Beth was going to win. No way._ She spotted two teachers talking and stopped, leaning comfortably against the wall, out of their sight. Her long leather jacket swirled and settled around her as she watched them with the air of a predator stalking its prey.

"They're in the science room, Jon. You can take care of them all. They are the last."

"Of course, coach. It will be easy." He started off and the coach turned away.

Sara waited for the coach to disappear from her line of sight before following the teacher down the hall to the science room. She stayed around a corner while he went inside and shut the door. Then she ran forward and pressed an ear up against the door. She could hear them talking then the teacher,

"Now sit down!"

She could hear them fighting and opened the door. Zeke was on the floor, glass and water all around him, Stan was on the ground, Casey on top of him, Mary-Beth had Delilah in a grip and Stokley was standing, a shocked look on her face.

"Hey parasite, why do you insist on trying to take over the worlds when you know that I'll never let that happen," she mocked, stepping into the class.

Everyone turned towards her and an inhuman growl came from the science teacher's mouth as he threw himself at her.

She gave him a roud-house kick to the face, grabbed him by the arm and flung him back against the door. He charged her again and she waited for the last possible second then ducked, throwing him over her shoulder. Before he could get up, she pulled out a gun and shot him twice in the head. His head exploded and his body turned to dust. She rounded on the group, holstering the gun back under her jacket.

Zeke watched the girl take out Mr. Furlong quickly and precisely, like she'd done it before. It was kind of freaky but at the same time it kind of turned him on. Hot chick with martial art moves and a gun… any day… He felt his lips turn up in a lazy grin, the old confidence coming back now that the threat was over. "How'd you know to do that?" he asked, getting up and dusting glass from his wet shirt.

She shrugged. "Little trick I picked up travelling."

"Who are you?" Casey asked, awed.

The others were starting to get up and move into a small ground in front of her. She could see Mary-Beth glaring at her from the back. "I think it's time to leave before someone comes in and finds us and this mess…" She turned and walked towards the door.

"Fuck this," Zeke said, spinning the wheel and turning away from the roadblock. A million thoughts were going through his head. What were these things and what did they want? And who was Sara Kerrigan, really? He drove fast until his house, her thigh pressing into his. On the other side of her, Stan was asking questions but not getting any answers.

Zeke pulled into his driveway. "This way," he said, going into the garage. "My dad's lab is back here."

They followed him in.


	3. Chapter 3

After two hours of working on the alien problem facing them, they were starting to get cranky and angry with each other.

"How about we order a pizza?" Stan suggested then shut his mouth with a snap and closed his eyes. "Oh, yeah," he said weakly, and flopped onto the couch, an arm over his eyes.

"We could get some food in the house," Zeke offered, starting for the door.

Sara saw Mary-Beth start to rise and open her mouth and she pushed off from the wall. "Sounds good" she said quickly, following him out.

The rest filed more slowly after them, Mary-Beth glowering as she came out of the barn last. She could see Zeke walking purposefully. He would make a wonderful general and husband… she was practically salivating.

They entered the house and Zeke led the way to the kitchen in the dark. "If anyone's watching, I don't want to let them know we're here," he whispered, looking back to the rest. God, Sara looked beautiful in the half-light… he shook his head and continued on. He couldn't get her out of his mind, even if they could be taken at any minute.

She tried not to read his thoughts but couldn't help it. He was broadcasting loud and clear. "So what're we making?" she asked, as they got to the kitchen and he started checking cupboards.

He shrugged. "Whatever's in here… I haven't been shopping in awhile." He pulled out boxes of cereal, peanut butter jars, crackers, cookies.

"I'll check the fridge," Mary-Beth said, pulling open the door. Scanning the shelves, she spotted the perfect thing. Pulling out the strawberry jam, she quickly unscrewed the lid. She started towards the table, pretended to stumble and tipped the whole jar onto Sara. "Oops," she said, sickly sweet.

Sara stood up, glaring. "You little-"

Zeke grabbed her arm and propelled her out of the room. "My mom's got some clothes upstairs. We'll go find them," he called to the others as the twosome went up the stairs.

Mary-Beth glared after them then turned to the others. "I'm gonna go find the bathroom. I think I spilled some of the jam on my hand…" She also left.

"Sara's got some really big issues…" Delilah said, grabbing a box of crackers.

"Yeah, but she's hot…" Stan replied.

Both girls turned to glare at him.

"What?"

"My mom's about your size, I think. She's got to have some clothes around here…" Zeke said, digging around in the closet.

"Should I be insulted?" Sara asked from the bathroom, trying to get as much jam from her hair as possible. "Is it okay if I take a shower? I've got jam in my hair."

He looked up. She was leaning against the doorway. And she still looked good. Even covered in jam. "Uh, yeah, sure."

"Thanks." She went back into the bathroom, shutting the door.

He went back to sifting through the clothes. "Get a grip, man," he said to himself. As the shower started up, he closed his eyes. What he wouldn't give to be in that shower with her right now…


End file.
